


Kiss me and make it better

by EonaMokaa



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I couldn't stop myself, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, more nezushi fluff i know, nezumi the drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: Nezumi finds a fondness in Shion while he's sleeping, but learns the hard way through a bruised side that leaning in for a kiss may not have been the smartest move. AKA: Shion has master reflexes, Nezumi is a drama queen, and fluff happens





	

It had been a long day in West Block. Nezumi sighed, something he would punish himself for later, as he walked through the marketplace. Aside from some small blocks of questionable cheese, there was nothing worth buying that he didn't already have, so he bought the cheese and moved on. It was chilly outside, likely the sign of a cold winter ahead, and he wrapped his scarf around his neck tighter to keep the cold out. As Nezumi walked down the path to his and Shion's shared 'home', he passed by the theatre where he performed every few days for a good sum of money. It wasn't a whole lot, but it was more than enough to get the two of them by for a short period of time. That and Shion washing Inukashi's dogs kept them decently well-off with their money, though of course that didn't mean there were good items for sale; you'd be lucky to get a piece of fruit with minimal bruising or bread with a moldy corner. Brushing the hair out of his face, Nezumi walked down the stairs to his house, fumbling with the door as it refused to open without a good shove. 

 

"Shion?" Nezumi called out, though realizing he must be out by the lack of reply. "Dinner for one, then." He mumbled to himself, closing the door behind him and bolting it shut. He kicked off his worn boots, which he would admit had seen better days, and hung his scarf on the back of a chair. As he walked towards the bed though, he saw a small lump rolled in blankets, and a tuft of shiny, pure white hair laying on the bed. _Oh? This is new...since when was he so laid back, instead of doing chores of some kind?_  Nezumi had to add that it was nice to see him taking a break for once, instead of trying desperately to look like he was doing good in Nezumi's life. _You don't need to prove yourself to me...I know what you're capable of._  


Nezumi allowed a tender smile to grace his features as he quietly walked over to the bed, leaning in to pet Shion's hair. It was soft, he found out, and he loved the feeling of it as it flowed smoothly between his fingers like silk. Shion turned in his sleep, humming some incoherent string of words as he shuffled. His pink scar snaked around his cheek and neck, and Nezumi remembered the events leading up to it, and how much it affected Shion. Nezumi's smile grew to resemble a fondness he couldn't quite describe other than love, and he bent down to lightly kiss his forehead. However, a jabbing pain in the side had informed him that somewhere he had fucked up, crossed some boundary that he knew didn't exist between them anymore. Nezumi pulled back, rubbing his side and cursing under his breath.

 

"Good morning, star shine. Though I didn't know you liked inflicting pain on your boyfriend first thing in the morning. It's great, really, but I never figured you would treat me, the greatest of men, so harshly. I'm a bit hurt." Nezumi said this in an overly dramatic fashion, seemingly wiping a tear from his eye as he looked to some random corner of the room. 

 

"Nezumi...?" Shion mumbled, still sleepy from abruptly waking up. "Hmmm? Oh....oh shit! Sorry! I'm really sorry, oh man, I guess my reflexes took over, and- oh man are you okay? You aren't bruised or anything? I have really bony elbows so I hope it wasn't too bad..." Shion was flustered now, rambling as he poked at Nezumi's side to see if it was okay. 

 

"Oh, the pain is too unbearable! Oh no, I don't know if I can take it anymore-" Nezumi swooned, hand over his forehead, though he forced his smile from creeping up his lips. "You're just going to have to kiss it to make it better, there's no other way!" Shion laughed at his play, hugging Nezumi's side and pressing a small kiss through the shirts fabric on the spot where he had hit him. Nezumi couldn't help it now, laughing as he fell to the bed, hugging Shion close to him. 

 

"All better now?" Shion asked, forcing back a giggle.

 

"Yes, but I wouldn't refuse if you want to keep kissing me." Nezumi smiled, and nuzzled his chin into Shion's hair. _Totally worth it._  


 


End file.
